


Strip

by Elvhenan



Series: Adaaribull Drabbles [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Prompt Fic, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3935281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvhenan/pseuds/Elvhenan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fic.</p><p>#35. "You heard me. Take. It. Off."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip

Kaaras smooths down the fabric of his formal clothes as he inspects himself in the mirror. The well-tailored outfit looks strange on him, but it's more comfortable than he expected.

"What do you think, Bull?" he asks, turning toward the Qunari lounging on his bed.

Bull tilts his head thoughtfully. "Take it off."

Kaaras furrows his brow in confusion. "What?"

"You heard me," Bull says as he sits up. "Take. It. Off."

Kaaras opens his mouth to object, but then his brain catches up to the implications. "As you wish," he says, slowly stripping as he walks toward the bed.


End file.
